A day in the Palace
by AzulTheBlueDragon
Summary: The day begins, Suzaku will always be Lelouch's loyal knight. Through life and death, or... is he even something more than that? ((Suzalulu and Suzaku x Lelouch)) ((PS If you already read it before, there's now life 4 chapters... So if you want to go back and read that... I would appreciate the views))
1. The first day

Lelouch stared out the window. "He's late." Frowning, he walked into Suzaku's room and watched him sleep. He chuckled softly to himself.

Suzaku woke slowly just so see Lelouch in his white robes starting down at him. Displeasure? He couldn't tell after all Lelouch's face is unreadable. "Your... majesty?" He stuttered, unsure of what to do. He was wearing was his black uniform from the late mission last night.

Lelouch smirked down at Suzaku, his eyes almost glowing purple. "Aren't we the late riser? You were suppose to be up at 7:00. Sadly, now its almost 9:30. You completely missed your morning rounds." He almost burst out laughing when the tired solider almost fell out of bed at that. He stood as Suzaku scrambled to get dressed.

Suzaku ran into the bathroom and quickly put on his knight gear. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!" He quickly stole a glance in the mirror, just to see his completely destroyed hair. He was losing it, two and a half hours late, awoken by the ruler of Britannia, and he made him wait for 10 minutes just for him to get dressed! Grabbing a comb, he put it though his hair a couple times. Still messy, but better. He pushed open the door and fell to his knees before Lelouch. "Your majesty, I beg for your forgiveness. I was on a late misson-"

"So? Your troops seem to have been able to get up fine! I expect better from a royal knight... And not to mention who can't even put his shirt right." Lelouch leaned down a flicked Suzaku's backwards collar, before lifting his chin with a finger. "Now, I do expect better from you,"

"Y-yes of course!"

"Good, now don't forget. Today we are heading to town. Go fix your shirt, we've wasted enough time already." Stated the king as he swept out of the room.

The knight sighed as fixed his shirt. "Everyday I always make a stupid mistake!" Mumbling curses he walked out of the room and walked to gate, where he would wait for his lord to come.

Lelouch walked down the hall giving a nod or a hello to his servants and noble men who addressed him. Reaching his own chamber, he threw of his normal outfit and changed into his school uniform. He only piece of clothing he had that wouldn't make him stand out. He walked outside and saw Suzaku standing there. A smile almost came upon his lips. "Shall we go?"

"Yes, my lord," He knight answered. Lelouch took the lead and Suzaku walking just a couple feet behind him. The sun shone high in the sky as they entered the noisy city.

(Leave a comment?)


	2. The misson

The two stopped at the park, and Lelouch sat down on the bench. Slowly, he looked back at the nervous knight "Aren't you going to sit?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, I think it would be safer if I stand," He replied.

"... If your just going to stand around, go buy me an ice cream," Lelouch gently tossed a ten dollar bill in the air and his warrior caught it gracefully.

"Flavor?"

"Chocolate, meet me by the lake when your done." He looked down at his watch. "You have five minutes." The young king walked off to the lake, while Suzaku rushed to the closest ice cream to stand to fulfill his master's orders.

"He's spoiled, and... annoying. He obviously doesn't care about the ice cream, but rather trying to find fault in me." Suzaku smirked to himself. "I guess, I can't disappoint!" With that he picked up his pace.

Lelouch had already reached the lake, the wind gently blowing his hair back and forth. Chuckling slightly, he sat down on the soft green grass. "I am lucky. Suzaku is quite an amazing knight, but he only has 3 minutes left to get here. Maybe that one was too hard, even for a knight of the round."

He had finally reached the little stand, sweat was dripping from his brow. After all, running four miles in uniform was quite exhausting. He placed the money on the counter, order his lord's ice cream, grabbed a box to hold the thing and ran off. By now, there was only a minute. The warrior ran with his life at stake, he didn't know what drove him, but he couldn't bare to see the look on Lelouch's face if he failed. Dodging people, cars, pets, and falling pianos, Suzaku reached the lake.

Lelouch heard the tired foot steps of Suzaku approaching. "So you made it in time. I must say well done." He said standing up and taking the box out of Suzaku's hands.

"Thank-Thank you." Gasped the knight.

Lelouch opened the box and took the ice cream out. It was in prefect condition, not at all affected by Suzaku's running "For you," And with that he handed the ice cream over.

"I..." He took the cone slowly and licked it once. "It's nice after a long run," Now that brought Lelouch a smile. Suzaku slowly licked the ice cream again, it did taste good... and chocolate was his favorite flavor. Suddenly, a crazy thought filled his head. Was Lelouch planning to give him this all along?

The king once again sat down on the grass enjoying the small breeze. The lake shone bright blue, the trees all trimmed and tidy and the soft grass put his throne to shame. Sighing he laid down, and positioned himself to watch his warrior lick his ice cream. "Does it taste good?"

"Yes, thank you,"

"Come sit, you make us look suspicious." He smirked.

"Ummm Of course my lord," Suzaku sat down slowly, still keeping his distance between him and Lelouch at a couple feet. He felt lucky. Lelouch gave him so much, even after what he had done to him. He still remember that time at the shrine, he knight winced at that.

Lelouch remember too, he lies he told, the people he'd killed, these things would haunt him forever. He closed his eyes and mumbled "I am sorry. I shouldn't be alive, I don't deserve this," And a tear rolled down.

Suzaku saw and heard this. Unsure of what to do, he just closed his eye and allowed the tears to flow out as well.

The two just sat there for sometime. Each one unsure how to comfort the other and lost in their own sins. The moon was hanging over the lake was when Lelouch opened his eyes.

Suzaku laid next to him fast asleep, snoring lightly. Dreaming of the time, when they were children.

The young king chuckled lightly and smiled at his knight. "As sleepy as always," He moved a little closer so they were almost touching and closed his eyes and drifted to sleep again.

- Next Morning-

Suzaku woke from a dream with. "I'm late again! Dammit!" He rolled over and fell on Lelouch.

When Lelouch awoke from that, and the first thing he saw was Suzaku's face just inches from his. "W-What?" His composure changed quickly. "Very knightly, falling on top of your own king huh? Nice." Lelouch gently pushed Suzaku off, but not before his lips accidentally brushed over Suzaku's cheek. A blush pop up on Lelouch face. Sadly, even the masters of masks couldn't hide the fact that he was blushing bright red.

Suzaku too blushed bright red. The warrior didn't know how to respond, a sorry?

Lelouch broke the silence by standing up. "L-Let's go. We don't want to worry the others..." He blush was stained on his cheeks.

Suzaku quickly followed and the pair walked in silence all the way back to the palace.

(( I NEED THEM IDEAS! AND COMMENTS! ANSWER TO MY FIRST QUESTION AT THE TOP! PLEASE! oh yeah a review would be amazing! Thanks guys! Sorry about the length of this one))


	3. The attack

One block before the palace...

A gun shot rang out, for seconds the people on the street wondered who had been shot. Blood filled the streets, his royal highness had been shot in the arm. Lelouch grasped his wound and in too much pain to move. The man with the gun appeared in front of Lelouch, with the gun pointed to his head.

"LELOUCH!" Without think the knight flip out his sword and jammed into the attackers chest. While, Lelouch ducked down, the gun shot missing him only by inches.

The pain was horrible, the man's body slumped down. The life leaving his eyes and then only did Suzaku pull out his sword. Only now, the crowd of on lookers on realized who he was.

The whispers started, "Is that the emperor?" "What's he doing here?" "That's his majesty!" But not one person moved into help him. Only Suzaku ran froward and supported Lelouch. He quickly took off his coat and wrapped it around Lelouch's arm. In seconds the piece of fabric was soaked in blood.

"Some on call an ambulance!" That woke the people up, instantly cell phones flipped out and started dialing. Minutes passed like hours.

The blood pooled out quickly, surrounding the two quickly. Lucky, the ambulance came quickly and brought Lelouch to the hospital. By now, the poor ruler had already blacked out from loss of blood. The last words Suzaku heard from him before he blacked out where "Thank... you... Suzaku."

The faithful knight stayed with his lord, unable to talk. The memory of that bullet hitting Lelouch was imprinted in his mind.

"If... Only I was faster! He wouldn't be like this! Again it's my fault that Lelouch almost died. What kind of a knight am I?' He shook his head slowly. "I can't... even save, my own... master. Knight of Zero? HA!" Suzaku looked over at the room where Lelouch's operation was being held. Apparently he bullet had pierced his arm completely and was contaminated with poison.

The tired warrior just slumped against the wall once again lost in his own thoughts.

-After the operation-

"Sir, his majesty is fine. We removed the poison just in time." The nurse gave him a friendly smile.

"May I see him?" A hopeful expression filled his face.

"Ummmm, he hasn't awoken yet, but he should soon."

With that a weak moan came from the operation room. Suzaku ignored the nurses warnings to stop and burst into the room. "Lelouch! Are you alright?"

The king's eyes snapped open and a thin smile appeared on his lips. "Suzaku. It's nice to see yo-," He winced. The operation had taken it's toll on the skinny boy.

Suzaku froze at the bloody bandage on Lelouch's arm. "Does... does it hurt?"

"What kind of a question is that? It hurts like hell!" Lelouch glared coolly at Suzaku. "Thanks for reminding me about the searing pain." He quickly added "But thank you for that save yesterday." When Suzaku looked like he could burst out into tears.

"I'm sorry... About letting you get shot," The knight whispered.

"Why? It wasn't your fault that I got hurt," He regretted being an ass about his wounds, but it did hurt and it did burn like hell.

"Well... I am your knight and... it is my job to protect you."

A cold laugh escaped Lelouch lips. "I'm surprised you lasted this long with me! Besides, everyone gets hurt in their lives." He tried to smile, but just ended up wincing. "Oh, and Suzaku... Will you stay with me for the rest of they day?" With that Lelouch fell right back into his coma state.

A faint smile also appeared on Suzaku's lips, but quickly turned to panic the moment Lelouch fainted. "We need a nurse!"

- End of Chapter 3-

Author note: This story takes place after the Zero Querim. Let's just say Lelouch lived and Britannia realized that he was good. He got his throne back and Suzaku is the knight. Yeahhhhhhhhhh... Thanks for the support and ideas I got. But right now I just want to keep the characters to Lelouch and Suzaku. Leave a favorite? Or a review? Thanks so much guys!


	4. Conversation improvement

Lelouch remained in his coma for some time. He breathing light and shallow.

Suzaku for filled his master's orders and sat down in the chair by his side. He spent hours like that. Just watching. Nothing more, observing Lelouch's pale face. Then the strangest thought filled in his mind. "He's... not bad looking." Suzaku just whispered the word and once again the memory of how Lelouch's lips brushed over him brought a bright red blush to his face. Did he love him? The young knight spent quite a while thinking over this question. When finally Lelouch awoke.

The ruler open his eyes slowly. Once again he smiled, knowing that Suzaku had for filled his request to stay by his side and... Suzaku was blushing. Bright red. Did he meet a nurse that he liked? This thought distracted him for a good 10 seconds before the pain in his arm consumed him again.

"Are you awake?" Suzaku asked noticing that Lelouch had opened his eyes. Yes, it was a stupid question and he knew how much Lelouch hated questions like that, but he couldn't help it. The thoughts about Lelouch, clouded his mind.

"Yes." Lelouch responded in his mono tone voice. Sometimes people wondered if the only emotion he ever showed was to his sister Nunnally. "Are you hungry? It must have been hours since you last ate."

"No. How are you feeling now?" The two were strangers. No longer were they the close friends they use to be. Any sense of conversation was completely gone. Suzaku and Lelouch both sensed this, and Suzaku planned to fix this.

"Fine." He lied. The hospital didn't even bother to give him pain killers. This moment dragged on forever. Lelouch turned his head slightly and observed the hospital room. It was pretty big. White curtains blocked the window and sunshine. The humming lights were now the only noise in the room. Lelouch's bloody outfit was thrown on to a chair. Now, this brought a reaction of him "Damn... My clothes are ruined."

Suzaku almost hit himself on the head. Only Lelouch could forget the fact that he had been shot and focus on his clothes on a time like this. Suzaku didn't even know why he actually cared about that thing. It's not like he had to go to school. The knight's own uniform was long gone.

Lelouch just kept going around he room before his eyes rest on Suzaku and his bloody knight uniform. "Hmmm... You'll need new clothes too."

His time Suzaku did face palm. "Really Lelouch?"

His royal highness faked a hurt expression. "What? The red stands out from all this boring white."

Suzaku did a quick eye roll. "Sure."

"Oh and I need a favor. I want you to teach me how to fight." He said quickly, not wanting to offend the already scared knight.

"What? You don't need to, I'm here I'll protect you."

Lelouch bite back the hurtful retort he had almost spit out. "It's not that. I just need to learn. Just in case." He hard a determined look on his face. If Suzaku wouldn't each him, then he would get Lord Jemimah too. His thoughts of how to persuade Suzaku to teach him were interrupted by the nurse.

"Your majesty," She curtsied quickly. And Lelouch made a mental note to get a fake ID made, so he wouldn't have to deal with this. "You are free to leave. My only request is that you don't push yourself do any physical moment for a week or two. And eat the pills that we supplied you with" Lelouch ignored the smirk Suzaku gave him.

"Of course." He made a movement to get out of bed, only to be stopped by his loyal knight.

"No. I'll get a wheel chair."

"What? I wasn't shot in the leg! I can still walk," He growled.

Suzaku quickly came back with a wheel chair. "You got shot. That's the point." But sadly Suzaku already knew Lelouch got everything he wanted and his time was no different.

"I am not sitting in that thing. I will walk home. I don't need millons of people knowing, there ruler got injured. End of conversation." The fragile emperor stood, grabbed his bloody clothes. Suzaku swore he was in love with that outfit.

"Your majesty. I cannot allow for you to injure yourself more than you already have." Suzaku looked over to the nurse for support, but Lelouch had already cast a steely glare at her.

"I... Think it's fine! He can walk!" The flustered nurse answered quickly. "Excuse me, I have to go now." And she sped out of the room.

"See? I'm fine. Let's go home. I am going to call Jeremiah to bring us home."

"Fine." Like predicted Suzaku lost the argument and mumbled something along the lines of "Spoiled brat," Which lucky Lelouch didn't hear.

Lelouch walked down the stairs to see Jeremiah's car waiting for him and Suzaku. The car had a new waxed black coat and shimmered in the sun. The car design was a cross between a race car and a limo.

"It's all over the news your majesty. Everyone in the world know about your injury." Said Lord Jeremiah as he helped Lelouch into the car. "I see the knight failed to protect you."

"Don't bother him. Hurry up and bring us home. We are famished."

"Yes, my Lord." When Lelouch turned around he smirked at Suzaku and Suzaku glared at him before sliding into the back with  
Lelouch. The drive was only a couple minutes long. But when they stopped Lelouch felt like throwing up.

The knight saw this and carried Lelouch bridal style into the palace. He suppressed a laugh at his majesty's reaction.

"Dammit Suzaku! Put me down!" He struggled and yelled for help. It was no use. The warrior carried the injured king all the way to his bed room before setting him down on the bed.

"My apologizes." Suzaku answered with a smirk.

Lelouch growled. "That was horribly embarrassing. All of the staff saw that. I hope you feel proud of yourself." He whispered before drifting to sleep.

((PLEASE FAVORITE THIS STORY IF YOU LIKED IT! and leave a comment? I have another suzalulu ready and waiting to be released so if you like this stuff... maybe a follow? *makes a cute face* Please?))


	5. New love

The young king woke up to the his knight blushing and staring at him. "Did something happen?"

"Nothing," The faint sense of awkwardness was completely gone. Thanks to that gun shot, Lelouch and Suzaku were now friends. Not king and knight, but friends.

"Where are those damn pills I need to take?" His royal highness had slept for 12 hours from yesterday 2;00 pm to today 2:00. The sun poured in from the huge windows. Tiny particles of dust could be seen floating around. The rug shone it's usual blue and the bed sheets were pure white.

"Here," He tossed a tiny container of pills.

Lelouch fumbles it and the jar ends up on the floor. "Dammit." He stretched out a hand to grab the jar, but sadly just fell out of bed. "Damn."

Suzaku quickly ran forward and carefully moved his body so that he was leaning against his own. The warmth that flooded off Lelouch once again brought a faint blush to Suzaku. He hid it quickly by focusing on reaching the pills, and then slowly handed them to Lelouch. Who swallowed two quickly

As soon, the vile pills hit Lelouch's tongue he coughed. "These things taste like poison..." He shifted and moved so now he was leaning against the bed. "How long has it been since you ate? It can't be good for the knight of Zero to starve." He smiled kindly at Suzaku. A grin that could have made the saddest person beam.

"I'm fine." replied Suzaku has his stomach let out a loud growl.

Lelouch smirked. "Let's eat, I am famished."

"Shall I page a cook?"

"Why not?"

Suzaku slowly rose and rung a little bell on the side of the wall.

"Now, for the best part. Waiting." A devilish grin appeared as he asked, "So... I was you blushing after that nurse left. You fancy her?" It was unlike Lelouch to ask about this, but now once again surrounded by a awkward situation this was the only thing he could come up with.

A blushed rose up on Suzaku's face. "N-No!"

Lelouch smirked. "That confirms it. Your in love. You might as well spit out who it is... I'll find out either way."

"Uhhhhh..." The blush deepened. "R-Really! It's no one!" He would never tell. If Suzaku ever showed his emotions in with Lelouch, he would be released from knighthood at once. Not to mention, the fact that their friendship would be too.

"Come on-" The doors opened to a young servant pushing in a cart, crammed on it was every kind of food out their. On cue, Suzaku's stomach let out another growl. "Let's eat." Lelouch waved a hand and dismissed the servant.

Suzaku picked up a bowl filled with delicious soup and brought it to Lelouch. "Eat,"

The young king took the bowl slowly and brought it his mouth taking a small sip. "Not bad. You should eat too." He continued to take sips of the soup savoring every little bit.

The knight smiled and picked up a plate of steak. He grabbed a fork and knife and walked over to where Lelouch was sitting.

"What are you waiting for? Sit and eat already!" Lelouch announced with a glare. "Stop acting like a over responsible knight!"

"Yes your majesty!" Suzaku grinned as he sat down and began to cut the stake into little pieces.

"Better." He took another sip of the soup. "So, as I mentioned at the hospital. I think I need to learn at least a little self defense."

"No. You'll just hurt."

"Duh." He was beginning to get a little annoyed. "I'll probably get killed if I don't,"

"No. I'll protect you." Suzaku took a bite of the steak. "I promised to protect you."

"I know that. But wouldn't it be better if I knew a little combat?"

"No." The knight ate slowly. The truth is, he didn't want Lelouch to learn is because, he felt that he would lose his purpose here. Nothing could change his mind.

Lelouch frowned and set down his empty bowl of soup. "This is a command. I will bring my title into this." Lelouch was tired of being weak and helpless when his friends were ricking their lives on the battle field.

"No. I won't." He would lose this only reason to be around Lelouch if he backed down now. Suzaku would not admit is love, but he wanted to be near Lelouch.

"As emperor of Britannia, I command you to obey." The geass shown in his eye. Lelouch could not use his geass, but it still appeared when he was mad.

"No." With that Suzaku glared right back.

"I'll get Jemimah to teach me, then. And for disobeying a direct order you are hereby expelled from knight hood." Lelouch announced with a smirk.

"I will destroy Jemimah if he does." Suzaku ignored that last part. Again, Lelouch face was unreadable. He couldn't tell if he was serious or just messing with him again.

"Get out."

"No. I am your knight whether you like it or not." Suzaku didn't even move.

"I told you to leave."

"No. I will not replace me."

"It's too late for that."

Suzaku cracked and mumbled "But, I love you. I can't bear to see you hurt."

"Stop whispering and get out!"

"I love you! God dammit! Why can't you see it?"

For once in his life, Lelouch had no response.

"I love you more than anything." Suzaku leaned in and kissed Lelouch slowly on the lips.

When he backed away, Lelouch answered. "Then we have problem... because I love you too." And he grinned. "And stay as my knight. That's an order."

Suzaku smirked. "I knew you were bluffing." He picked up the two plates and set them on the cart.

Lelouch smiled his dark hair gleaming in the sunshine. His purple eyes glistened as Suzaku sat down next to him and studied him carefully with his own pair of green eyes. He kissed Suzaku slowly and wrapped his arms around him and Suzaku returned this kiss.

THE END

((Sorry if you thought that was a filler ending... I couldn't think of anything else!))


End file.
